My Complicated Life
by love-to-be-Dimka's
Summary: Dimitri leaves to guard Tasha and Lissa wants nothing to do with Rose anymore. What will Rose do after the two people that she loves the most ditches her? My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything Richelle Mead owns it all but the plot

Chapter 1 RPOV (Rose point of view)

It's been 6 years since I left everything behind. Let me explain from the beginning.

Well my mentor/lover Dimitri Belikov left me to guard Tasha Ozera and have a family with her. He specifically said to me in practice one morning that he didn't love me anymore.

*Flashback*

_Beep… beep… beep_

_Ugh my annoying alarm clock I picked it up and threw it across the room where it smashed. That's the fifth alarm clock this week. Well I guess I have to get ready to go to practice with Dimitri. I hopped in a pair of sweats and a red sports bra. I walk in the gym to see Dimitri leaned up against the wall looking smexy in his usual attire. He looked stressed and sad for some reason I don't know._

"_Hey Comrade" I said_

"_Rose" he said nervously and nodded towards me like he wanted to tell me something but didn't know what my reaction will be._

"_Comrade? What is it? Why the hell are you acting so nervous?" I said with narrowed eyes_

"_I um decided to take Tasha's offer" he said putting his head down._

_HE DID WHAT?_

"_I… I don't know what to say," I said on the verge of tears. How could he? I thought he loved me._

_"Then don't say anything I'm leaving and that's the end of that I don't love you anymore I love Tasha and she can give me the benefit of having babies which you cant and I can guard her too. So I hope you have a good life Ms. Hathaway. Good-bye" and with that he walked out. My lover and the one person that I lived for gone just like that._

*End of Flashback*

Lissa saw the depression I was in and asked me about it one day when I was in her room and I told her everything about Dimitri and I. She totally freaked out on me. I expected her to comfort me.

*Flashback*

_I just told Lissa everything about Dimitri and I and I am happy to let everything out to my best friend. I looked up and saw that she had hurt and betrayal in her eyes._

_"You didn't trust me enough to tell me about this? I'm your best friend," she said looking like she was about to cry_

"_NO that's not it I totally trust you but me and Dimitri couldn't say anything about this to anyone." I said_

"_Get out" she said_

"_What?" I said. Why is she acting like this?_

"_You heard me I didn't stutter I said GET OUT I never want to see you again," she yelled. Ouch that hurt. I can't believe she is acting like this_

_With that I left her room and went to my own room to pack all of my things and went to Alberta to tell her that I wanted to change to a different academy._

*End of Flashback*

So here I am now at St. Arnold's academy in Florida I'm a mentor now and I teach one on one combat sessions just like _he_ did .I do feel bad for leaving people like Christian and even Adrian without a goodbye or telling them my whereabouts so I am taking a visit back to St. Vladimir's for Christmas break, which lasts for like 4 weeks. I am leaving for Montana tomorrow. I can't wait but for now I'm going to get some sleep. Being me is an exhausting job.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot

Chapter 2 RPOV (Rose Point of View)

When I woke up I got my luggage and went out to the jet. Nobody at St. Vladimir's knew I was coming. Once I was seated I listened to songs on my ipod and when the plane finally got off the ground I started having the worst headache ever. I knew it was because I was shadow- kissed and with that thought I slipped into Lissa's head. I haven't been in Lissa's head since I left.

_She was crying to… Adrian? Wait a minute why was she crying to Adrian?_

"_I was the one to tell her to leave this is my fault" she said. She is still upset over that I mean for me it's just forgive and forget. She will be fine once she sees me today._

"_Shh... Its ok just calm down" Adrian said. Where is Christian?_

"_I just wish I could see her again so I can say sorry," Lissa sobbed. I felt a rush of guilt and sorrow through the bond._

_Adrian just sat there while she cried sometimes murmuring comforting words in her ear. He hasn't visited my dreams at all while I was gone I don't know why. Is he mad at me because I didn't say goodbye? I hope not._

"_Can you visit her dreams for me?" she begged_

"_She's not sleeping right now but I will try again later… ok?"_

_She just nodded and cried harder_

_This was getting too sad and depressing for me_

I slipped out of Lissa's head just in time for landing.

I got my luggage and went into the airport. I searched for the car that was taking me to the academy and when I found it I sort of jogged over there with my luggage. I wasn't wasting any time. I was excited to see my friends again. It took about an hour getting there and when I was finally there in front of the gates I took a minute to admire the gates of where my life started.

I walked in and crossed the campus to go see Alberta. When I saw her she had her back to me. I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder and when she saw me her eyes widened and she pulled me into a huge bear hug. She hugged me so tight that I think I broke a few bones.

"Nice to see you too Alberta" I managed to gasp out

"Oh hello Rose" she said that like she just realized that she was still hugging me and put me down.

She looked at me like she wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it.

"Spit it out Alberta" I said

"Um… well… you see… um Tashaanddimitriarehere." She said in a rush

I didn't understand what she said. "What?"

She took a deep breath "Tasha and Dimitri are here" she said in a quiet voice.

She knew about our relationship and she was ok with it. She knew that when he made that decision to leave that it would break my heart and ever since he left she has always been like a second mother to me. Now she really doesn't like Dimitri.

"Ugh! Can't a girl get a break?" I said

"I'm sorry," she said like it was her fault

" It's ok its not your fault"

She nodded

"Oh and I wanted to ask you a question Rose"

"What is it?"

"Will you be a guardian here to teach classes?"

"Sure when do I start?" I wanted to teach here. So I guess I am transferring back to St. Vlad's. I hoped I could be as good as a mentor as _him… _Ugh I'm thinking of him and when I think of him I think of all the times that he said that he loved me and then the one time he breaks everything we ever had. I'm not looking forward to seeing him again.

"Whenever you like just come and see me when you're ready."

I just nodded showing that I understood

"Well I got to go Rose so I will see you around"

"For sure" I said and walked away to the admissions office to see what room I was staying in. Then I walked to my room to dump my luggage down and go find Lissa. I knocked on her door.

"Go away" a muffled voice said

I knocked again… no answer so I just walked in and the look on their faces was priceless.

Lissa saw me and basically tackled me on the ground crying.

"I'm so sorry Rose please forgive me," she pleaded

"You've already been forgiven Liss," I said looking down at her smiling

"Oh thank you thank you thank you," she said

"Your welcome?" I said getting up and walking up to Adrian

He stared at me making sure I was real and when he was sure I was he hugged me

"We have all missed you so much Little Dhampir," he said. I smiled at that nickname he always called me.

"I've missed you guys too." I said pulling out of the hug

"We should get the gang together again. We should go for lunch but don't tell them that I'm here I want to keep it a surprise" I said while smiling

"That sounds like a great idea I will go tell everyone," Adrian said taking one more look at me before walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot**

Chapter 2 DPOV (Dimitri Point of View)

I made the worst mistake of my life by leaving my Roza. She looked so broken when I told her that I was leaving. Now I'm stuck with the decision that I have made. Tasha thinks that I love her like I did my Roza but I will only love her as a friend. She keeps getting the wrong idea. I just wish I could see my Roza again. Adrian came up to me pulling me out of my thoughts breathless telling Tasha and me to come to lunch with the gang. Ok I need something to get my mind off of Roza I think that may help.

RPOV (Rose Point of View)

Lissa started talking to me and telling me the different things that's happened since in was gone. It was like I never left. Then I noticed that she hasn't said a word about Christian. So I interrupted her while she was rambling on.

"Hey where's Christian?"

She looked like she was about to cry

"He broke up with me after I told him what happened between me and you and after you left because you guys were like brothers and sisters and now I don't know what to do I have Ad-"

That's when I had to cut her off

"So you are dating Adrian now"

"What! NOOOO! Of course not"

"Oh just wondering because you were crying to him earlier"

"He was just trying to be a good friend"

"Do you miss Sparky?"

"Yeah I do a lot"

"Tell you what I will talk to him about it later but now can we head to lunch? I'm hungry" after I said that my stomach growled loudly

"When are you not hungry?" she laughed

"Umm…. Never." I said laughing

"Alright lets go before we are late."

We headed to the cafeteria I slipped in quietly so I didn't attract any attention and grabbed 3 slices of pizza, and juice and looked over at the table and I saw Dimitri and Tasha sitting at the table with Mia, Eddie and Christian.

"Liss you can head over to the table I think I will be eating somewhere else. She looked over and saw that Dimitri and Tasha were there and nodded. She walked over to the table and sat down. Just then I saw Adrian walk in with a lazy smile. I put my tray down and walked over to Adrian. I pushed him back out the door and into a supply closet up against the wall.

DPOV (Dimitri Point of View)

I saw someone who looked like Rose slip through the cafeteria door but no one but me noticed so I think I'm just hallucinating. I've gone crazy great just great.

RPOV (Rose Point of View)

"What the hell Rose"

"You dumbass why the hell did you invite Dimitri and Tasha to lunch?"

"You said to invite the gang so that's what I did"

"And when the hell did they join our gang?"

"Today?" he said nervously

"You're an asshole you know that right?"

"That's why you love me"

"Who the hell told you that lie?"

He ignored that comment

"They are going to find out that you are here anyways no point in hiding it"

Damn he had a point. I hate it when I'm wrong.

"I guess"

With that we walked out of the supply closet and into the cafeteria and everyone stared and gasped. I walked over to the table and hugged Sparky, Eddie and Mia. I had to force a smile and hug Tasha.

"Hey guys," I said

Everybody said hey

I avoided the surprised gaze of Dimitri

We all talked about things that had happened while I was gone again. I already heard this all when I was talking to Lissa but something Tasha said caught my ears.

"Everybody I have announcement to make" Tasha said loud enough so that only the table we were sitting at could hear.

Everybody at the table was quiet

"Dimitri and I are trying to have a baby," she said squealing and clapping and jumping up and down all at the same time.

WHAT?

This was too much right now. I felt like I couldn't breathe I had to leave but where would I go? I could work out aha the gym that's where I would go. I quickly finished my lunch by shoving everything down my throat and walked out without saying anything to anyone. Was this real? Was the man that I love trying to have a baby with another woman?

I started punching the punching bag with all my force. I kept going even when I saw what I think was blood on my knuckles. The darkness takes over. All I felt was anger. I started seeing red.

I smelled _his_ aftershave but I didn't turn around until I felt _him_ pull me away. I felt the darkness fade away to nothing. He always had that effect over me to make me calm down but this time I wasn't calmed down I was just really pissed off. He should know not to mess with a Hathaway. I turned around and caught him by surprise and punched him in the face numerous times but it wasn't from the darkness it was just from him being an ass.

"HOW DARE YOU! You said that you loved me? He got up clutching his nose but before he could explain I ran. I wasn't going anywhere particular I just ran.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Review! Any Suggestions for next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

RPOV (Rose Point of View)

Once I knew Dimitri wouldn't follow me I looked behind me just to be extra positive and walked right into someone. He caught me so I didn't fall. I stood up straight. I saw a pair of gorgeous icy aqua blue eyes staring back. He had stylishly messy sandy blonde hair. He was about 6 feet and towered over me. He was thin and muscular.

"Hi I'm Jason," he said while smiling a brilliant smile.

"H-hey I'm Rose" damn I stuttered. I returned his smile with my man-eater one

"Well nice to meet you Rose"

"You too"

Just then Adrian walked up to see me and Jason smiling at each other and got the wrong idea because he started glaring at Jason. I wasn't interested in Jason that way and I think he knew that too even though he ogled me first. That may be why Adrian was glaring at him. Jason wasn't really my type anyways. He could probably be more of a friend.

"Well I will see you round Jason"

"Sure" With that he walked away

Adrian walked up to me all cheery then. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Ah Rose just the person I wanted to see. I have an invitation to a dinner party with my aunt today from me I thought you would like to come." Adrian is such an ass he knows how much I dislike Tatiana but I will get over it. Whatever.

"Sure what time is it going to be?"

"Um in like an hour. Meet me at my room. Don't forget to dress up"

"Fine. See you in an hour"

He just nodded and walked away

I went to my room and picked out the dress I was going to wear. I chose the dress that was silk and a sparkled design on the stomach area and was smooth the rest of the way down. I threw in some black heels with some jewelry. I curled my hair in loose curls. I didn't have much time to do makeup so I just did a quick Smokey eye with some lip-gloss and I walked out the door. When I got to Adrian's room I knocked and he came out in a nice tux and tie. We walked out to where Queen Tatiana was because she decided to stay at the academy for a little bit instead of royal court to see Adrian. When we walked in I saw the whole gang there including _him_ and Tasha since they just magically joined. It was just the gang and Queen Tatiana. They were all dressed up and prettyful (**yes that's a word now hehe**). Mia was wearing a brown dress that stopped mid thigh and had a brown belt around the waist with a bow attached.

Lissa chose wear a deep purple dress that's strapless and short and has ruffles and a big droopy belt that hangs. Queen Tatiana hugged everybody and when she got to me she decided to make small talk.

"Ah Rose its so nice to see you."

Everyone sat down then. Adrian sat on the second chair to Queen Tatiana's left. Servants came out with the main course. As the servants came out with the food two unknown people walked through the door and everyone's head turned.

The one on the left had straight long hair landing in the middle of her back with a clip to keep her side bangs back. She had on a pretty light green sweetheart with beading on the chest and the stomach and poofs out towards the end of the dress. Her dress was floor length so you couldn't really see the shoes. Her eyes were Adrian's eyes color. It was weird seeing that. She was a tall skinny, pale moroi.

The one on the right had curls that looked similar to mine just a little longer and she had pools of brown eyes and her skin was a tan color. She was a dhampir who was a little taller than me. She had a sky blue strapless sweetheart dress that was also floor length so I couldn't see the shoes. It was poofier than the girl's dress that was by her side. Queen Tatiana decided to speak up.

"Ah what a pleasant surprise to see you again. I have been waiting for you." Who the hell are these people?

Everybody else had the same expression as me so I know nobody else knew about this but Queen Tatiana.

The one from the left spoke for the first time.

"Aunty who are these people?" she said. Adrian had his mouth hanging open but I'm sure I did too.


End file.
